


Cookies & Cream (Joshler)

by Roshley



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshley/pseuds/Roshley
Summary: An incident in which Josh is turned into a smaller human being, practically a living doll.I wonder, just who'll have to take care of him.(Basically a superhuman AU or something similar)(Concept by my friend and I)(Notes will be in the chapter summaries)(Currently on hold, not inspired for this particular fanfic, sorry!)





	1. Shrunk

It was just another regular day for Josh.

 

Wake up, eat food, drink water, practice drums, have a meet and greet, play a concert or help Tyler make new songs, go to bed.

 

Sometimes little things were different, like last Monday he had met this girl. She was nice and all and was a casual fan of Tyler and Josh's band but Josh didn't mind, he just wanted to hang out with someone. Sure he hung out with Tyler a lot, but Tyler hung out with Jenna a lot more. Josh admired the relationship they had with each other, wishing he could have someone be there for him so he didn't feel so alone all the time.

 

Josh was definitely jealous. 

 

But not in a bad way. He didn't want to break Tyler and Jenna up, he thought they were cute together. Even if his stomach churned whenever they cuddled and kissed each other, he just assumed it was because he had nobody to love like that. Josh just wanted somebody to _love_ , even if that person didn't exactly think he was the bee's knees.

 

"- _of the moment, telling me what your heart meant, the heat of the moment that shone in your eyes_ ~" The alarm clock that went off decided to tune into the radio to wake Josh up. He groaned at it and slammed his hand down onto the radio and it stopped making noise immediately, as if it were scared or something. Josh looked over to the radio to see the time and date, Tuesday 10th January 2017. Today was a free day to him, not concerning all the kids who had to get up and go off to school because they have to.

 

Josh hopped out of his bed and folded the covers up, he liked to sleep in non-messy beds. He walked through to his surprisingly clean bathroom and undressed himself, getting into the shower, he turned it on and his skin screamed at the sudden hot water-cold skin contact but calmed down after a few seconds. Josh loved showering. He could just hop into the shower and enjoy the rain like feeling as it pelts down his back and legs, washing his body at the same time. He breathed out slowly, more or less forming a sigh.

 

After showering and washing his bubblegum blue hair, Josh stepped out of the steamy shower and into the bathroom, the cold seeping in as quickly as the shower turned on. Josh glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing slight bags under his eyes. He was texting fans under a cover account called 'Dun's_Hun'. He knew it was generic and fangirl-y but he enjoyed watching people talk about it, in front of him they either babble so much he doesn't understand or they are silent and can't speak because they're busy having an internal war of what to say. 

 

This way made it easier to talk to fans casually, one day he'd admit on twitter or something that he was 'Dun's_Hun' and be done with it, he just didn't know when.

 

The drummer went through to his bedroom again and got himself dressed, making sure to put his towel into the wash basket. He felt his phone buzz (he had put it in his pocket when he dressed) and pulled it out of his back jean pocket.

 

It was a message on twitter to his Dun's_Hun account. It read:

 

Faanatical44: Look, um sorry to say this, but u have been like harassing Josh dun with ur account. ya know like talking about what he likes as if u kno, what is that, ur not his girl friend. Just stop acting like u kno him ok?

Dun's_Hun: Uh, alright? I don't act like I know him, I _do_ know him.

 

"Uh oh," Josh muttered, he hadn't thought before typing. He had just angrily typed down those things, it was true he spoke about himself often but he thought all the fangirls were similar, he even found a group of people who said they knew stuff about Josh no one else knew and Josh was just immediately intrigued. Anyway, back onto the twiiter twatter.

 

Faanatical44: What? no way u kno JD! stop lying

Dun's_Hun: Uh, I do know him thank you very much.

Faanatical44: Prove it then u lyer

 

Josh then frowned at his screen and quickly typed 'I will' into the chat box and then logged out of twitter, logging back in as Josh Dun. He then tweeted out:

"Hey @Dun's_Hun is my fren. go be nice. talking to you @Faanatical44" , hit send and then he left twitter so he didn't get caught in the tidal wave of confused messages.

 

Josh sighed and lied down on his bed, feeling drowsy all of a sudden, he closed his eyes and felt sleep overcome him.

 

 

After he woke up, he knew something was wrong. Everything looked different, from the bed to the bedside table to the bathroom door and ceiling. Everything looked larger.

Did he suddenly need an optician or something?

 

He felt a large buzz and flinched, getting up from the covers...wait...he didn't go under the covers. He looked around himself and saw his own clothes? Josh confusedly reached into his back pocket only to touch his lower back.

 

"What the heck...?" He said loudly, his voice felt odd too. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something was seriously wrong here.

 

There was another buzz, below him. Josh crawled between the clothes that lay around him and down to the buzz. He looked at his overly sized phone and came to a conclusion, he had somehow, been shrunk. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Everything was different and strange and he didn't know how to take it. Josh felt tears overcome him and he shook his head.

 

"It's just some messed up dream, carry on and j-just play it out," He told himself but he didn't feel like he was fooling anyone.

 

He soon snapped out of it and went down to his phone, it wasn't that big in comparison, it was practically just a flatscreen TV now. He dragged it out of his pocket slowly, as it was much heavier due to his new size.

 

Josh input the password slowly, having to reach up to touch a few keys but all in all it was fine. He had some missed calls and four new messages.

 

He went into his messages and saw that they were from Tyler, he tapped the screen and it took him to the page. He read the messages slowly as some of them were far up the screen and he couldn't see them very well.

 

"hey, i'm coming over 4 practice see ya in a bit"

 

"Yo Jish u home"

 

"Jish did u forget about practice or fall asleep or somthin? i'm outside the door now and you havent answered"

 

"are you okay? did something bad happen? you arent answering my calls" 

 

Josh began to type a message out even though he had no idea what to say but a buzz from his phone sent him off of the thing. He went closer to the screen to see and saw a new message.

 

"that's it i'm coming in, i wanna know why you won't answer"

 

As Josh read the last one he heard his door slam open and Tyler's voice echoed through the doorway.

 

"Jiiiiish? You here?" He said and Josh froze, he was sitting on his bed, his lower half underneath the hem of his jeans and the other half above it while he had the phone infront of him.

 

Tyler walked through to Josh's room and was about to speak when he saw Josh. He froze, squinting his eyes and rubbing them twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything. He hung his mouth open in shock after he realized that Josh was actually miniature, like a little doll.

 

"So, I'm not dreaming then?" Josh asked out to nobody. "Because all this feels like a nightmare..."


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writing some seriously kinky smut. I'm sorry.
> 
> Tyler calms himself and Josh down.
> 
> really shitty chapter and it's short sorreh

Tyler just stared at Josh.

 

He couldn't help but stare.

 

"Josh if this is some evil trick then, then it's not funny," Tyler spoke softly but his voice rattled between confident and confused as he stared down at Josh's small form.

 

"I don't know how I'd make myself like _this_ Tyler," Josh replied to him, a waver of his own due to the fact his eyes were threatening to pour salty rain down on the bed sheets. "Tyler help me," He pleaded, suddenly bursting into tears that spread over his face faster than a tidal wave.

 

The Tyler that knew how to comfort Josh must've been fired from his job, because Tyler leapt forward which caused Josh to jump and look up at Tyler questioningly, as if he didn't understand why he was still dreaming this horrible situation. Tyler gave the boy a small smile and petted his hair lightly, shushing him softly and telling his to calm himself down a tad.

 

Tyler felt Josh's breathing slow down in record time, _he must've passed out_ , Tyler thought and he let Josh down under the covers in between the pillows to let the warmth surround Josh's now much smaller form. 

 

Tyler breathed out slowly, texting Mark to let him know that they weren't going to make it to the studio today.

 

Mark: _What's up with josh?_

 

Tyler: _not sur. he has a fever but should be ok in a day or two._

 

Mark: _kk. just lemme know when he's doing better_

 

The lanky singer got onto his feet and left the room. He didn't want to see Josh like this, not really. Tyler loved his friend of course, but he just couldn't handle this.

 

Tyler just hoped that Josh would wake up fine and dandy the next day listening to heat of the moment or something so they could laugh at the supernatural reference together.

 

Only difference was they were already on Tuesday, unless they had to do it all over again.


	3. Reign Down

There was a sudden gasp for air as Josh suddenly awoke from a nightmare.

'Was that all it was? A stupid dream?' He thought to himself and heaved himself off of the bed that seemed to envelop him.

Josh felt heavier, he just felt like he had been hit with a forty-tonne bus or something heavier. He didn't understand but decided to get up anyway. 

He put his feet to the floor warily and silently smiled to himself when he saw that he was infact his normal height. The drummer let his body lazily flop onto the floor and he groaned involuntarily as he fell onto the cold ground and almost felt winded. 

Josh crawled along the floor to his en suite bathroom and managed to push himself up onto his tired feet. He scanned around for some clothes, feeling like he should probably get dressed as he had to get up and go to the studio today.

"Oh wait, It's Wednesday..." Josh muttered, reading his digital clock that lay next to his sink, unstrategically placed, he always thought but never bothered to put it somewhere else. 

Josh looked to his left out the window for a moment, his blank expression turning into a frown when he noticed it was dark outside.

It was definitely Wednesday though, that was for sure. 

No Tuesday-ground hog day stuff, he hoped it was just his anxiety playing up.

"What did I do that made me feel like I'm having an intense hangover?" The drummer said to himself as he looked in the mirror at his reflection. His hair was dishevelled and curled more than usual, his eyes had slight grey-purple bags under them and his form was slumped over and sleepy looking even when he tried not to be. 

Josh rested his hand on his head, shivering when he realised how cold it was and how hot his head felt.

His other hand, which was very sweaty, rested on top of the sink's edge. Not a good idea. 

As he leant on it more, his arm eventually slipped and the sink fell from his grasp and he plummeted to the ground. 

Josh hit the cold floor with a noisy thump. 

"ACK SINk whYYy!" He yelled rather loudly and he heard it echo around the bathroom once as he lay on the floor in pitiful pain. There was a creak of floorboards and the door moaned as it was opened. 

"Josh??" Tyler's familiar voice exclaimed with obvious confusion and the lanky singer immediately got onto the floor to get Josh up and back onto the bed. He wrapped his noodle arms around Josh's chest and dragged his legs a little before reaching under his legs to pick him up in the bridal position. 

"Thanks, Ty," Josh whispered as Tyler lightly placed him on the bed. 

"Josh, I swear you were...y'know...small...and stuff earlier..." Tyler spoke out, not bothering with any comfortable silence that Josh might've enjoyed. 

"I don't know, I thought that was me dreaming..." Josh admitted and Tyler looked down ashamedly. What did his friend do to get like this? Probably nothing. It was just fate's way of bringing pain and cruelty into happiness. 

"Well, you're all good now...hopefully you'll stay this way..."


	4. And Destroy Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THIS IN AGES SORRYYYY
> 
> ps im writing this in class cos im sneaky

"I feel kind of ill," Josh said to his best friend as he lay on the bed, his face buried into the pillows.

"I'm getting those sicky vibes," Tyler said and Josh grinned into the pillow. "I already told Mark that you had a pretty bad fever," Josh sighed in relief.

"You're awesome," Josh said and Tyler laughed, the seat by Josh's 'desk' squeaking.

"I know I am," Tyler smirked and Josh's head came up from the pillows, only to dive back into them.

"So...are we going to talk about...what happened?" Tyler said, shuffling on the seat a little bit. Surprisingly it didn't squeal.

Josh blinked at him.

"I don't know what happened, we could've been drugged-"

"We weren't drugged Josh, I've been with Jenna all day," Tyler said and Josh almost scowled.

"It's just a thought,"

"Well I think it happened," Tyler admitted, confident in his choice. He got up suddenly and Josh flinched back, smooshing into the pillows.

Tyler pressed a cool hand to Josh's forehead, it was hot. _Too_ hot.

"I'm gonna make you some food and drink," Tyler said, moving away from the bed. Josh smiled as a thanks, obviously worn out somehow. "With medicine,"

"Darnit," Josh slithered under the covers and sulked. He didn't enjoy taking medicine.

"After this blows over we'll get taco bell okay?" Tyler said and Josh hoorayed from his bedridden state.

"Thanks Tyler,"

"You're welcome Jishwa,"

"By the way," Josh said, leaning on his elbow. "Do you really think it'll just..."

 

"Blow over?"


	5. Shortstack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososososo sorry that I haven't updated recently! I completely forgot this existed tbh

_-Time Skip from last chapter to a few months later-_

 

Josh woke up that Saturday with a weird feelings running through his body, almost making him throw up when he tried to take a shower. He had gotten ready as always, heading out of his hotel room to the tour bus. Oh yeah, Twenty One Pilots was on tour.

"Hey there, Jishy Wishy," Tyler spoke groggily and and Josh smirked. 

"What's with you?" He asked and Tyler smiled, remembering something.

"Jenna and I stayed up watching some TV show last night," The singer waved his hands around as he drank out of his favorite coffee mug. "Something about two brothers that hunt for weird creatures, like ghost-busters but longer,"

Josh nodded and headed into the bus, gesturing for Tyler to follow.

"Do we have a show tonight?" Josh asked, rubbing his tired eyes as he sat on the bus.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, sitting on some chairs that had their own table. "It's in the next state over though so we need to get moving," Tyler said and the bus suddenly started up, as if the driver had heard him.

_\--timeskipbecasuseimreallylazy--_

 

The show was just about to start, and all Josh could feel was fear. He had a weird tingle going up and down his body and his legs were going numb.

"Tyler, I don't know if I can do this," He started and the singer patted him on the back. "It's okay Josh, we've done this a million times," He said but he wasn't afraid of performing, he was afraid of doing something explainable.

"No, I mean," The drummer sighed and looked him in the eye. "Remember a few months back...around January?" Josh said and for a second Tyler looked confused. Then his eyes widened and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is bad timing," He mumbled but didn't say anything about it further. "Let's get you to the back room, I'll tell them you're sick and I'll delay the show," Josh nodded and ran to the back room, pretending to forget his drumstick or something.

Josh headed into the room and Tyler burst in a bit later, raising his brows as if to ask if he was 'feeling better'.

"Yeah, I think we can go now," Josh said and stood up, immediately toppling over onto the ground with force.

But then his body went numb, and everything else grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

 

 

_god this story is so dang messy_


End file.
